


Niagara Escape

by SunnyIsSherLokid



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Niagara Falls, Shameless Smut, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyIsSherLokid/pseuds/SunnyIsSherLokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story emerged from a dream I had one night.</p>
<p>Your friends and your escape to the Falls for Canada Day weekend. You meet an unexpected group at a club and your night gets even better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these people or songs though I really wish I did!  
> Eventual smut but for the first few chapters, it's just fluffy setup!
> 
> Here are links to the songs mentioned, just for reference:  
> Luke Bryan - Thats My Kind Of Night http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=crCqWK3SmRo
> 
> George Straight - I Got A Car  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mxFoM5fyBnk
> 
> Jason Derulo - Talk Dirty To Me  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=veJCkQ6MaLM
> 
> Kip Moore - Beer Money  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U0IQkcYf4rU

It really was going to be the most perfect Canada Day weekend. It had been months since you and your girlfriends had had a proper girls night out and tonight you were more than ready to paint the town red. It had been a boisterous three-hour drive to the beautiful Niagara Falls; filled with the latest gossip and singing along to all your favourite songs, and now, all three of you were dressed to kill and ready for a night filled with dancing and drinks.

You had been lucky enough to get all of you on the VIP list for the hottest club and the night was soon filled with loud music and flowing alcohol. You were all feeling the effects and having the time of your lives. You decide to take a break in the booth close to the corner with your drinks. There is happy drunken laughter from the booth beside yours and you are shocked when you recognize it's occupants. You watch as the tall one, who had been the star of your fantasies on more than one occasion, threw his head back in laughter at something his companions had said. As he brought his head back down, his eyes connected with yours and you felt your face flush. The smile was wiped from his face for only a moment before his whole face lit up and he winked at you. You smile sheepishly back and look away before you do something stupid. 

As your friends and you sit there swaying to the music, drinking and laughing, you realize just how out of place you all must look. All three of you in trendy short dresses and cowboy boots that were more than a little dirty and here you were in a booth next to four men dressed to impress! You flush at the irony of it all but are quickly snapped out of your thoughts when your favourite Luke Bryan song starts to play. You quickly grab the hands of your friends and shake it on the dance-floor close to your booth, quickly forgetting your nerves. 

When the song is over, you slide back into the booth laughing. You steal glances toward the corner booth as often as your alcohol-filled brain thinks is appropriate and think how much you would love to know what they are looking at on his phone. You can't believe how no one else in the club seems to recognize this misfit group of Marvel stars and are still contemplating this when the one you have so often referred to as just RDJ gives the other a shove out of the booth and points in your general direction. Tom Hiddleston barely stays on his feet after the shove and catches himself on the table before standing and straightening his white button-up shirt and rolling up his sleeves. His buddies are clearly egging him on and he struts (somewhat drunkenly) over to your booth. You heart stops as he slides in beside you and says, "Hey, I know I don't know you but I'd kinda like a shot..." you immediately recognize his phrase as being lyrics from one of your favourite songs so naturally, and much to his surprise, you respond with more lyrics from the same song, "I saw you coming over and I already thought it over and okay.... so now what?"  
He smiles so big and so bright with his tongue poking from between his teeth that you are sure you are about to explode.

"I'm Tom," he says, extending a long-fingered hand.   
"I'm _____" you respond and place your hand in his. Instead of shaking it, he gently brings it to his mouth and lays a chaste kiss on it. 

"I saw your incredibly sexy boots and have spend the last few songs trying to Google a good country pick-up line.. That was the best I could do..."

You're not sure what you would have said next because the first few bars to a song you loved dancing to started. He saw your face light up and smiled while rolling his eyes, "This is a horrible song! And you're going to make me dance to it aren't you?"   
You laugh and shake your head, "You don't have to dance but I'm sure going to!" You give him a playful shove out of the bench just as his friend had and you jump onto the dance floor just as the sax starts playing that sexy tune. He smiles mischievously from beside your booth and starts dancing towards you as you'd seen him do in interviews. You almost lost all ability to stand let alone dance when he got close enough for you to touch and started doing his signature "snake hips".

The rest of the night at the club went mostly the same; at one point all of you were up on the dance floor shaking everything you had to the all the latest in today's hits. Your friends and you were introduced to their party which included Robert, Mark, and Jeremy. Tom explained that his companions were just across the border filming the second Avengers movie and he had met up with them after returning from his vacation. As the announcement for Last Call at the bar was made, you begin to discuss where the night will lead you next. None of you were ready to end the night and after some discussion you realize you are all staying in the same hotel so you start to walk back. As you spill out onto the street, with your arm linked through Tom's, and begin toward the hotel the conversation flows easily as if you had all been friends for years. When you make it to the parking lot, Jeremy stops at his car and pulls out a guitar, a cooler full of clinking bottles, and some lawn chairs. He begins to set them up saying that he's not ready to call it a night and wants to sing under the stars for a little while. You offer up the bed of your truck as extra seating and you all move there.

You begin by sitting in a chair but quickly move to the tailgate beside Jeremy as he starts to play some of your favourite songs and you sing along with him. When he plays the first few chords of Kip Moore's 'Beer Money' you get especially excited. Jeremy admits that he doesn't know all the words and you say that that's okay, that you would love to sing it. When you get to the chorus, you lock eyes with Tom, who is standing a mere four feet from you, and you sing, 

"So Come on, come on,  
Baby, I'm buying  
I got enough to last us all night and  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money  
Tonight, Tonight  
Baby, we're drinkin';  
Lets wake the town that never stops sleeping  
You got the kiss that tastes like honey  
And I got a little beer money"

When the song ends, Tom looks at you with a mischievous grin and says, "So... you think my kisses taste like honey?" You smirk and respond, "I like to think of it as a highly educated guess, yes!" He throws his head back and laughs that glorious laugh, "Well if that's the case, I think yours taste of coconut... Very Summery!" Barely above a whisper you reply, "Do you care to test that hypothesis?"


	2. Six Foot Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barely above a whisper you reply, "Do you care to test that hypothesis?" 
> 
> And test the hypothesis he does! Still no smut in this chapter.... But it's coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own these characters or this song.
> 
> Song mentioned can be found at the following link. This song is so perfectly Tom. I did change the lyrics a tad just to make it fit even better.
> 
> Marie Miller 6foot2  
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=59bjTnFsHPw

Everyone goes silent at your question, all eyes on Tom and you. "Pardon darling? I don't think I heard you correctly." Tom says sweetly.  
"Oh you heard me just fine," you respond, "Would you care to test your hypothesis? You know, for Science..." you shrug.  
Mark pipes up at this with a lengthy science talk which you barely hear because Tom and you haven't broken your gaze, "She's right Tom, it's simply the Scientific Method. You construct a hypothesis and the next step is to conduct an experiment!"

You bite your bottom lip as you look defiantly up at him, "Ya. What he said...So..." you punctuate each word, "...do. you. care. to. test. your. hypothesis?" You watch as his jaw clenches and he covers the space between you in mere milliseconds. His muscular thighs push your knees apart so that he is standing between your legs while his long fingers tangle themselves in your hair and his mouth crashes against yours. Tom opens his mouth enough to gently press his tongue to your lips; you allow it in gratefully with a quiet moan which proves too much for him. He feverishly untangles one hand from your hair and slides it across your shoulder and down to the small of your back, pulling you closer to him and closer to the edge of the tailgate with your thighs tight against his. Your kiss lasts mere seconds but feels much longer. When it ends, he rests his forehead on yours, your arms still around one another, eyes still closed and chest's rising and falling with a ragged breath. 

It is than that you realize everything around you has gone completely silent. No chatter of your friends, no strum of Jeremy's guitar... just silence. Someone clears their throat, "So?" You glance up at Mark, "Huh?" you murmur, eyes still glazed with passion; there are giggles from everyone except you and Tom.  
"So you tested your hypothesis... what are your observations? The Scientific Method? Remember?" Mark was hardly able to get the words out before he and everyone else burst into laughter. You smile up at Tom who replies, "Home... her lips taste like home after a long trip away"

The chatter slowly starts back up and Tom slides beside you on the tailgate with his arm around you; you lean in under his long arm and feel your body relaxing. You both join back in on the conversation and it feels like you are right where you belong. Jeremy is on your other side still strumming on his guitar, everyone pitching in a song request at one time or another; Robert even got up and sang a few. Suddenly Jeremy turned to you and, with a grin on his face says, "I've got the perfect song for you, get ready!" He starts to strum and you sit straight up, almost jumping out of Tom's arms. "Fuck you Renner!" you say, though you are smiliing, "Are you seriously going to have me sing THIS song RIGHT now?!"

"After a kiss that hot, there's no better time than now sweetheart!" He laughs as you give him a playful shove and ready yourself for what has been your favourite song for ages. When the time comes, you take a big breath and start to sing, 

"Lord I've been prayin'  
For somebody I've never seen  
And I don't care what he looks like  
As long as he loves me"

At first you are too nervous to look anywhere but straight in front of you but as you get going, it seems only natural to start playing the part. When you start the chorus you turn to Tom and sing while looking into his icy blue eyes,

"No I'm not particular.....  
But could he have blue eyes *you stroke a hand down his cheek*  
Just like the sky  
And blonde hair  
Curly and light *you run your fingers through his curls*  
And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height *you run a hand down one of his propped up legs*  
But lord I don't care what he looks like"

Tom is smiling one of his big beautiful smiles with just a hint of tongue showing and it gives you a boost of confidence. 

"I've been gettin' so lonesome  
Waiting for him to come around  
But if you're teaching me patience  
I'll try to wait this one out

I'll be patient...

But could we meet by  
The first of July  
So he'll hold my hand  
As they light up the sky  
And marry me on an April night  
But lord take your sweet, sweet time

Whatever you want  
Is whatever I need

I'm not particular...."

You finish the song with renewed vigor and end it to applause and big hug from Tom. He pulls you back against him where he has turned to lean his back against the side of the truck bed. You slide back so that you are leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around you and resting softly on your stomach. The conversations around you continue and before you know it you feel his mouth by your ear as he whispers, "That was beautiful darling. That song... those lyrics..."

You blush and reply, "Thank you. It helped to have someone who fits the chorus to sing it to!"

"Only the chorus?" He whispered and laid a gentle kiss just below your ear. You smile and snuggle back against him, moving slightly to the side so you can look up at him and maybe snag another kiss or two. As you do so though you slide your side across the bulge you had been trying not to think about and looked up at him just as he closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and made a quick in-take of breath. When he looked down at you, you could have sworn his eyes had gone two shades darker. He grinned and bit his bottom lip.

"I want.....I just... I..I mean..." he stuttered, you giggled, "What I am very unsuccessfully trying to say darling is that I don't want this night to end. I'm noticing our friends start to yawn...it is 4am... but I just don't want to leave this moment. And I... uh... well what I'm trying to say is that I am bunking with Jer tonight so I...."

"Are you trying to invite me back to a room you don't have Mr. Hiddleston? That's very presumptuous!" You tease, basking in the fact that he is getting redder by the second.

You hadn't realized that neither of you had been whispering until Robert pipped up from his chair, "Naw, We talked about it on the walk here. Renner is staying with Mark and I.... he figured it was hopeless when he saw the way you two looked at each other at the club...... So have at him ____!!" Everyone erupted into giggles as Tom and you turn a shade of red you didn't know existed.

"I was actually going to suggest we take a walk to the Falls and watch the sun come up...." Tom says and you nod your head, thinking that would be wonderful.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom watch the sun rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tom... Though the thought is nice...
> 
>  
> 
> This is a very short chapter, but I wanted to cut it off before the smut....

You say your goodnights, grab a couple bottles of beer for the walk and leave hand-in-hand towards the Falls. It's a fairly quite walk; every so often Tom points out a shop or haunted house on Clifton Hill that he would love to sneak into the next day. As you approach the Falls you say, "You know, this is one of those sights you never get sick of seeing. Mother Nature is so beautiful..."

"I've only ever seen it in pictures....." Tom says with a sad tone. You look at him with broad smile, "Then I'm glad I get to be there the first time you see it for real!" You sit down on a bench close to the best lookout point, crack open the beer and wait for the sun to start to rise. Tom starts talking about his latest project he just finished and you snuggle against him with your head on his shoulder listening to him talk, "I wasn't sure about the gothic horror at first but it was a role I just couldn't pass up!" he says excitedly.  
"I personally can't wait for it," you say, "Horror is my favourite genre, I love the feeling of being scared with no real danger attached!" He laughs at this and holds you closer, "So you'll hold me tight when we go through the haunted houses tomorrow?" You giggle and nod your head yes.

He suddenly gasps and you look up to see why. The sun is cresting over the eastern part of the Falls. The view is breathtakingly beautiful and he stands, pulling you with him, over to the railing. He is staring at the picturesque scene before you but your eyes haven't left his face. His eyebrows are slightly arched, his icy blue eyes wide in wonder and slightly tear-filled. Your eyes continue down his face as you take in every centimeter of it. His cheeks are rosy from all the alcohol and his lips are slightly parted in an expression of awe. 

"It's beautiful, absolutely marvelous!" He whispers as a single tear escapes his eye. Still not taking your eyes off his face you respond "...it really is" and reach a hand up, brushing the tear away with the back of your knuckles and then snake that hand around to the back of his neck to play with the curls laying there. He glances down at you and blushes with a small smile, "eheheh, I'm sorry darling, it is just so beautiful I can't help myself!"   
"It's really alright Thomas," you say, "I am just happy I got to be here with you your first time seeing it" 

He moves behind you, wrapping his long muscular arms around you, and holds you close to him, resting his chin on your shoulder. You stand like that while the rest of the sun crests the horizon.

Suddenly his hot breath moves from your neck to just beside your ear and he whispers, "I think it's time we head back to the hotel darling.... That is, if you want to....." You smile, turning in his arms and take his hand as you begin to walk away.


	4. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ for this chapter. You should probably leave now if you don't like smut.

As you approach the hotel, your breath and pulse begin to quicken. _Is this really happening?_ You think to yourself, _Did Tom Hiddleston really ask me to spend the night with him?_ You can hardly believe it. Tom notices your quickened breath and quietness, his arm tightens around your shoulders as you walk into the elevator and he says, "Are you alright love?" You let out a nervous giggle and glance up at him.

"I may be just a little nervous honestly." As the elevator door closes he takes you into his arms and chuckles, "oh thank God!" You pull back and look up at him with a questioning look. "I simply mean darling that there is a whole flock of butterflies in my stomach right now. If you're absolutely sure you want this, I want you to know that I do too. I have never wanted something...someone... So much in my entire life! Do you want this?" His eyes are almost pleading with you to say yes, as if there was ever any doubt!! In answer to his question, you reach your hands around his neck, tangling your fingers in his curls and pull his mouth to yours. The kiss is tentative at first, gentle exploring by your tongues, your fingers running through his hair and his hands running up and down your back, one finally settling on your waist.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Tom starts to back out of it pulling you along with him. Your kiss is quickly going from tentative to desperate; your hands roaming over each other quite freely now. Tom pushes you hard against a door and breaks the kiss for a fraction of a second as he pulls the key card from his wallet and inserts it into the door. As the lock clicks, his lips crash against yours again and you squeal as he suddenly picks you up and carries you through the door to his hotel room. 

You're both giggling between kisses as he carries you through the room and tosses you onto his bed. All giggles stop when you hit the mattress and see him standing before you, hands on hips, looking down at you with pure passion in his eyes. You smile nervously up at him and his face softens. He climbs onto the bed beside you and kisses his way up your arm to your shoulder. He pauses at the nape of your neck and flicks his tongue out. "You taste wonderful darling.... I'd like to taste you more if that's okay?" This tightens things low in your body and you are only able to respond with with a moan and a nod of your head. 

His smile is devastating and he quickly moves off the bed. He slowly pulls your cowboy boots off and runs his long fingers up up your legs to the hem of your dress which has ridden up your thighs. You close your eyes and moan quietly as he pulls you closer to the end of the bed, kneels down on the floor in front you and slides his hands up the outside of your thighs. He hooks his fingers in the the elastic of your panties and you help him by lifting your hips as he removes them agonizingly slowly while placing kisses on your knees. Your dress is still covering your lower half and he moves back up the bed toward your head with the most deliciously devilish look on his face. "I'd like to take your dress off if I may love. I'd like to see a straight line up your body while I dine between your legs..." You prop yourself up on your elbows, "Yes, but that seems very unfair!" You kneel on the bed and pull him up to a kneel in front of you. You slowly begin to unbutton his shirt, leaning forward to lay kisses on his collarbone and chest. You slide the shirt off his shoulders and take in the sight before you. He looks so tall and lanky with his clothing on but the Coriolanus muscles are still firm and chiseled underneath. 

You run your hands over his chest and stomach as he reaches up and slides the straps of your dress off your shoulders. He leans forward and captures your lips in a passionate kiss as he slides the dress down your body. With one quick movement, he unclasps your bra, throws it to the side and lays you down on the bed. After a moment of appreciating every inch of your body with his gaze, he puts a hand on the bed on either side of your shoulders and lowers himself on top of you. You close your eyes and feel his hot breath against the skin of your breast for an instant before his mouth comes down hard against it. You moan as his tongue flicks out across your nipple several times and you feel yourself getting wet in response. You squeeze your thighs together to try to relieve some of the building pressure there and Tom laughs around your breast. "I think I can help you there love," he says as he slides one hand down your body and into your folds. You sigh heavily and pull his face to yours for a kiss. While you kiss, his hand keeps busy. His thumb and forefinger have found your clit and are moving between circling and pinching it. You feel yourself starting to come undone when he suddenly stops and thrusts two fingers inside you. He deepens your kiss, moving his tongue and fingers at the same pace. You run your hand down his chest and stomach and over the bulge in his pants. The rhythm of his hand and tongue falter and you smile into the kiss, loving the reaction you can have on him. 

You start to undo the button on his pants, wanting to release him and finally hold what you've dreamt of holding in your hands from the moment you saw his Nerd HQ interview but he took this moment to stop the kiss and pull his hand away from your aching cunt. He slides to the edge of the bed, pulling you with him. He resumes his kneeling position on floor and hooks your legs over his shoulder, one hand on your stomach, the other teasing your most sensitive spots. Looking up at you with the right mix of passion and devil in his eyes, he dives between your legs. All at once the sensations are almost too much to bare; his tongue starts to assault your clit as his fingers find your opening and sink inside, slightly curing up at just the right spot. You've imagine this so many times that you know you won't last long now that you have the real thing. You start to feel that familiar tightening in your lower stomach and you reach down to play with his curls while moaning his name. "So close.." You manage to groan and you feel him smile against you and pick up the pace of his tongue and fingers. That is when you come completely undone; you buck your hips and hold his head against you while you make inarticulate sounds of pleasure. 

All at once he is standing; you're not even sure your legs will hold you but you leap up onto your knees on the bed and grab at his jeans, undoing them at lightening speed. He shoves the pants to the floor and you're not surprised to see a total lack of underwear. He shoves you back against the bed and pounces on top of you. There is a second of you looking into each other's desire-filled eyes before he shoves his way into you. You both moan loudly at the sensation and he pauses, allowing you to adjust to his size. Gradually he begins to move and it's painfully slow. You push your hips up to meet his, hoping to increase the speed and he laughs, hot breath close to your ear. "Not good enough for you darling? Would you prefer to be in control?" He purrs.

In one quick movement he wraps an arm under your lower back and rolls the both of you over so that he is now laying on the bed and you are straddling him. He laughs at the shocked look on your face and says, "eheheh! Is that better love?" The look on his face is teasing and in response you begin to circle your hips, "Much better" you answer with a grin as you watch his eyes close and his jaw clench. His hands find their way to your hips and he grips them tightly as you begin to slide up and down his shaft. You lean back slightly so he hits your g-spot with each thrust and he moves one hand to play with your clit, circling it at the same speed as your thrusts. You pick up the pace for several minutes and revel in the pleasure. You wish this could last forever but are beginning to feel the tightening again and his breaths are starting to get ragged.

"I can't hold on much longer darling, may we switch positions again?" You nod and he once again flips the both of you over so that he is back on top again. You moan in protest as he pulls out of you and positions his mouth over you, "Trust me" he says and all at once his tongue is moving at an inhuman speed over your clit. It takes you only seconds to feel the orgasm begin to wash over you. He quickly moves up your body, thrusting himself back into you as you come. It only takes a few thrusts while you clench around him and he has his release too. Slamming into you one final time and collapsing on top of you. You both take a few moments to catch your breath and he slowly pulls out of you. He rolls on his back beside you and pulls you closer to him so that your head is resting in the crook of his arm against his chest. You are both covered in sweat and miscellaneous other things and Tom eventually gets up to get you both a towel to clean up with.

After he lays back down beside you he smiles that adorable smile and says, "Well darling... That was everything and more than what I could possibly have imagined!!" 

You both laugh and snuggle closer. Tom pulls the blanket over you both and you quickly fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Canada Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'st the morning after but there is no akwardness, just more fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More glorious smut!  
> Oh and swearing.. there's some of that too!
> 
> This is the second to last chapter.

Two hours later you are both still comfortably asleep in each other's arms; your legs in a tangled mess, his arm draped protectively around your waist, the part of him you were sure would split you in half only a few hours ago is tucked against the small of your back and his breath tickles your neck. Suddenly you are jerked awake by the sound of your cell ringing. You lift your head, which has started to pound, and look around for the offending sound. 

"Just leave it darling," Tom says in a groggy voice from behind you. You glance at the call display to see it is your friend, "Fuck you woman, It's too early to be calling!" Your voice croaks as you speak to your friend which only causes her to crack up.

"HAPPY CANADA DAY BITCH!!!" she says in between giggles, "Mark has already been by to say they are going out for breakfast in an hour. We thought we'd give you a heads-up because Robert said he was on his way over with Jeremy's extra door key!"

You glance back at Tom, "Breakfast in an hour? Oh, and Robert is on his way over to get us up to go..." At that Tom leaped out of bed in and ran to the door to put the deadbolt and chain on. As he spun around, you saw his face slowly turn green.

"Darling," he says "Please remind me to never drink that much again..." Butterflies awaken in your stomach with his use of a term that suggests a future. You giggle and tell your friends you will be ready in an hour. You sit up, holding your head. Tom hands you two aspirin and a glass of water before downing two himself. He offers you his hand and you make your way to the shower. You are both moving extremely slowly as you step into the steaming shower. "I guess it doesn't matter how sober you are before you fall asleep, water is still a necessity..." Tom mumbles as he wraps his arms around you from behind. As you move back against him, you feel him starting to become aroused. You reach behind you and slowly begin to stroke him. He makes a sound almost like a purr in your ear and his breath quickens. You turn in his arms, hand still stroking him, and drop to your knees under the streaming water. He braces himself with his hands on the shower wall and closes his eyes, water running down over his face making his curly hair cover some of his face. You gently take the tip of him in your mouth while continuing to stroke him. You slowly begin to take more of him in your mouth, alternating between sucking and licking the tip. While your tongue is busy, you quicken the pace of your hand, making a twisting motion with your wrist that soon has him moaning his pleasure. "Eheheh.... I'm not going to last too much longer darling..." he mumbles. 

"That's the point..." You say as your hand begins to move even faster. You stand up and crash your lips against his. As he comes, he moans into your mouth. You continue the kiss until you feel his breath begin to stabilize again. You pull back and he smiles, "That was fantastic love! Let me return the favour!"

You run a hand down his cheek and smile, "That was my repayment for last night! We need to get showered and I need to get some clothes from my room for breakfast!" You both shower quickly, stealing a kiss here and there and giggling.

As you are wrapping up in some towel, Tom looks at his watch on the counter. "We still have a half hour love.... How about we use that time wisely?!" He says with a wink. You cover the space between you quickly and are kissing deeply and passionately. Tom wraps an arm around you and opens the bathroom door with the other. He begins to pull you out the door while you grip his towel and begin to pull it off.

*Throat clearing* "ummm..." You squeel and jump behind Tom, trying to shield yourself. Tom's towel falls to the ground as he curses and looks at the man reclining on the bed. "How in the hell did you get in here?!" Tom demanded with his hands on his hips, clearly not caring about his nakedness.

Robert smirked and just shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I wasn't enjoying the show, and by the looks of it the rumors about you are true Tom, so there's that and I'm feeling a little inadequate because of it... But anyways, look!" You peek from around Tom and see Robert holding up your suitcase. "We all thought you may need this. I was just being a good citizen by bringing it to you" You mumble a thank you, reach out to take it and hurry into the bathroom to get ready.

Breakfast is delicious, loud and full of laughs. Tom and you sit close, one of his arms slung over your shoulder. Every so often he leans down to kiss your temple or whisper something filthy in your ear. 

After breakfast you all decide to head to Clifton Hill for a day of games, haunted houses, mini golf and the Skyline Ferris Wheel. With obvious concern for their anonymity, you and your friends go into the local Dollar Store for some Canada Day gear they can use as disguise. 

You're all laughing at how silly you all look as you spill out onto the street and head toward a day of fun.

A few hours later you have convinced the group to go to Nightmare's Fear Factory. You'd been in it years ago and couldn't wait to try it out again. Tom and you bring up the rear of the line as your group descends into pure darkness. About half way through it, Tom grabs your hand and pulls you to a stop. You can't see him or anything else but you feel him as he roughly pushes you against the wall and finds your lips with his. Your tongues clash and your hands roam across each other feely. He runs his hand under you shirt, lightly across your stomach and up under your bra to caress your breast. His mouth leaves yours and he kisses his way to your ear, sucking gently on the lobe and making his way down your neck. You untucked the back of his shirt and slide your hand down the back of his pants to cup that perfect ass. After a few more minutes, you break free of the kiss, your foreheads resting on each other's.

"We should probably keep moving before the next group catches up to us!" You say with a husky voice. "Eheheh, you're probably right darling!" Tom responds and the two of you find the rest of the way out.

When you get to the ending, he rest of your group is waiting patiently for you with big grins on their faces. You take a look at both Tom and yourself and realize just how disheveled you both look; his shirt partially untucked and yours all askew.

"Eheheh... um... we got lost?" Tom explained.


	6. Quick & Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, Quick & Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but smut happened so there will be another after this!

You eventually end up in the private room of a local steak house for dinner where the food, drinks and laughs are plentiful. You notice across the table that one of your friend's and Jeremy seem to be sitting a little closer than they were before. He slides his arm around her and whispers something in her ear which makes her blush. You nudge Tom and he smiles, "Looks like we're not the only one's falling under the spell of this place darling!" You smile and lean your head on his shoulder.

"I say we take a ride on the SkyWheel to end off our night!" Suggests Mark enthusiastically. 

"To end off the night? Please, that's how our night is going to start!! And by the look of a few of us... the night's definitely won't be stopping there!" Robert says with a wink. Tom and you just smile, used to his teasing by now but Jeremy and your friend both blush furiously.

You all decide on going back to the hotel to freshen up and change for the evening; you follow Tom to his room since your suitcase is there. No sooner are you in the door than Tom pushes you roughly against the wall and his mouth finds your neck. "I've been wanting to taste you there all day love! Your neck is simply mesmerizing!" You lean your head back against the wall exposing more of your neck and bring one hand up to tangle in his hair, the other quickly finding the buckle on his belt. "Eheheh We're supposed to meet them in 20mins, is that enough time love?" Tom questions as you discard his belt and unceremoniously plunge your hand down the from of his pants. "For what I want you to do to me, it's plenty of time!" You respond. "Fair enough!" He smirks and it is filled with wickedness and promises of pleasure.

Tom reaches down and quickly strips your shorts and panties off, leaving them discarded on the ground. He wraps his hands behind you, gripping your thighs tightly and lifts you from the ground, pushing your back against the wall. You reach down, undo the button and zipper of his pants and pull his already rock hard cock out of his boxers. He reaches a hand down into your folds, "Fuck, you're so wet!" He gasps as you angle your hips and position him at your opening, "Foreplay darling..." he whispers through gritted teeth. "Fuck foreplay," you say as you lower yourself onto him. You both groan in pleasure but he wastes no time with pleasantries and starts the thrusting at an almost unreal pace. Your back is pressed more and more firmly against the wall with each thrust and his lips and teeth are assaulting your neck. His breath is starting to get ragged so you begin to rhythmically clench your muscles around him. His pace falters for a second and he laughs, "Is that how we're playing this?" He reaches his right arm out and swipes everything off the desk beside you. In one quick movement he throws you away from him, onto the desk and leaps back on top of you, thrusting back inside you. You angle your hips up to meet each thrust and it is now your turn to falter in rhythm as he reaches one hand down between the two of you and starts to flick his fingers over your clit. It takes only a few seconds before your orgasm washes over you and you are screaming and clawing at the desk. He thrusts hard into you one more time before his own orgasm hits him. He groans and collapses on top of you.

When you are both finally able to move again, he gently pulls out of you and helps you to your feet. You look at your cell and realize you only have 15mins to get ready. You both rush around trying to get yourselves cleaned up and presentable. You choose a dark green skirt and pale yellow sheer sleeveless blouse with a matching tank top under it. As an aside, Tom mentioned that he would love to see the sheer blouse without anything under it. You giggle and smack him on the shoulder. Tom chooses a light blue button up shirt which he rolls the sleeves up on and a dark wash pair of jeans. You laugh when you watch as he pulls them on with nothing underneath. There is a knock at the door just as he pulls on a faded brown pair of cowboy boots that he says he is working in for a role that has yet to be announced.

You open the door to Robert, "I thought I'd actually knock this time," he says as he looks around the room and takes in the scattered remains from the top of the desk on the floor, "and it looks like I chose wisely!" He pats Tom on the back laughs. 

"Let's go! Everyone is waiting in the lobby!" You follow Robert out and endure his jokes for the elevator ride down and head out into the darkening sky.


	7. Sky Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SkyWheel breaks down. Oh what will they ever do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the long delay!! Here is the final chapter!

You wait excitedly in line for the SkyWheel. When the operator opens the door, your friend walks in with Jeremy close behind. Robert steps forward to join them but Jeremy puts a hand on the door frame in front of him and says, "I don't think so man... we're going by ourselves..." He jumps in and closes the door. You giggle at the shocked look on Robert's face. 

When the next car comes down, Mark, Robert and your other friend get in. Robert looks to you and Tom but quickly realizes you are not getting in with them. "Looks like this is the boring old married folks car!!" Everyone laughs as he dramatically closes the door. When the next car arrives, Tom and you get in and get comfy, both sitting on the same side so you can clearly see the falls when it reaches the top.

Tom slips his arm around you and you lay your head on his shoulder. The car rises and you both marvel at the beauty of the Falls lit up at night. The fireworks show should be starting soon and you are excited to see it in such a private setting with Tom. 

...That is when the SkyWheel jerks to a sudden stop. You lurch forward on the seat, Tom's arms catching you before you slide right off. There is an announcement that there is some technical difficulties but you're not to worry as the ride will be moving shortly. You turn around to wave at your friends in the other cars. Everyone laughing at the misfortune of being stuck at the very top of the ride.

...And then the lights go out. Everything is pitch black save the lights below. Tom and you look around but you can barely see each other let alone anything else. Right beside your ear you hear Tom chuckle in a low tone, "Well Darling, looks like we may be here for a while."

Your grin turns mischievous and your hands roam to his belt. "Whoa there darling! Just what do you think you are doing?" You unzip his pants and slip your hand inside, stroking him gently. In one swift movement he is on his knees in front of you, hiking up your skirt and pushing your panties aside. You shift your hips to give him a better angle and he enters you swiftly. You moan as he grips your hips to change the angle of his thrusts. He slows his pace and reaches in between you and starts to play with your clit. You throw your head back in passion and when his fingers throw you over the edge you throb and pulse around his cock, causing him to reach his climax as well. He collapses on top of you and as you both try to catch your breath, you start to giggle.  
“We can’t be the only one’s who have tried this in the past, I hope they clean these things out!” You both break out into a boisterous laugh as you untangle yourselves and straighten out your clothes as the lights come back on.


End file.
